winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 315
The Island of Dragons (Dragon Quest in the Nickelodeon dub) is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Faragonda sends Bloom to Pyros - the Island of Dragons. The Winx are extremely worried cannot sleep. They try to look into the positive side with success. Bloom arrives in Pyros. She hears the voices of dragons and her heart starts to beat very fast. Bloom suddenly was in face to face with a dragon. The dragon sends Bloom flying and as it rushes to attack her, Bloom quickly attacks it instead. She faces even more dragons, and gets knocked into a lake. She gets chased by one, and falls into a pit. At Redfountain, Timmy figures out a way to find Tecna. The others gets worried about Timmy, but Timmy says that he's fine. Sky decides to help him with his satellite device Meanwhile, Valtor gets angry that he cannot morph. The Trix say he's fine and strong as he is, but Valtor says that if he is unable to morph, he cannot conquer the Magic Dimension. Icy volunteers to help Valtor, but ignoring her, Valtor continues to complain. Darcy says it's because he's tired, and that he should conquer another world. Valtor says that it's a great idea, and Icy gets jealous. Valtor goes to the realm of Ohm, And Darcy and Icy begin to argue. In Pyros, Bloom is lying unconscious. In her dreams, she communicates with Daphne. Daphne tells Bloom to find her dragon, and Bloom wakes up. Facing her was a green little dragon. Bloom scares it away by screaming. Then, she goes near the dragon and asks it's name. The dragon says he's Buddy and he and Bloom haves a little conversation. In Red Fountain, Timmy and Sky works on the Satellite device. It does not work, but Sky encourages him to continue, and tells Timmy to describe Tecna's nature, but he's not able express it clearly. Sky decides to call someone. In Pyros, Buddy and Bloom decides to go to Fire Mountain, Buddy's home. Valtor arrives at Ohm, and destroys their source of Magic, and steals it'\s powers.Weird things begin to happen in the realm. It seems Sky had called the Winx to help Timmy. By expressing his feelings completely, they get a signal. In Pyros, Buddy says that to beat a dragon, Bloom has to be a dragon. He shows Bloom how to be one. Valtor reappears in Cloud Tower where the Trix were lazing around. He gives Icy and Stormy ridiculous gifts, but gives Darcy a magic bracelet. Valtor was able to figure out how to morph. In Pyros, Bloom and Buddy arrives on fire mountain. They see the mountain dragon, and wake it up. Bloom manages to scare it off and save Buddy. At Red Fountain, the group is not able make it work and find Tecna. They leave, but Timmy stays. He sees flashbacks about her and falls asleep, just as Tecna gives a signal and speaks. On Fire mountain, Bloom realizes Buddy is her dragon. A dragon appears behind Bloom and attacks her. Major Events *Bloom arrives on Pyros. *Timmy begins to search for Tecna. *Bloom meets Buddy. *Bloom finds her inner Dragon. Debuts *Buddy Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna (Flashbacks) **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Riven **Timmy **Brandon *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff *Valtor *Buddy *Various Realm of Ohm citizens Trivia *The Realm of Ohm is named after the chant monks make while meditating to find inner peace. *The Nickelodeon title is likely a reference to the video game series Dragon Quest. Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla (Original name was Aisha) *Sean Schemmel as Baltor (Original name was Valtor) *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna (Flashback) Cinélume Voice Cast *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna (Flashback) *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy Nickelodeon Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Morgan Decker as Tecna (Flashback) *Matt Shively as Sky *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Adam Gregory as Brandon *David Faustino as Helia *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Jennnifer Cody as Darcy *Josh Keaton as Valtor Quotes (4Kids version) "If a monkey falls into a pond, does he make a sound?"' - Valtor' "I'm here! Help me! Help me!" - 'Tecna ' Videos Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume